1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal hanger for fixing elevation and supporting a face board when constructing curb forms for concrete pours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete is a widely used building material. Concrete begins as a fluid mixture which cures into a solid. The fluid mixture is typically poured into forms and allowed to cure. The curing has stages as the mixture gains strength and rigidity. The forms are removed during the curing. Timing becomes important if finish work to the surfaces or patching is needed. Structural members of the forms such as cross members can prevent smoothing portions of the surface until removed and stakes leave holes when removed which require patching.
The usual material for curbs and gutters is concrete. The side view is typically that of a step in which the gutter is the lower step and the top of the curb the upper step. Typically, the vertical portion of the step is formed by placement of a faceboard on edge and positioning the faceboard with stakes in front and cross members extending between and secured to the upper edge of the faceboard and the upper edge of a backboard on the opposite side of the curb.
Timing and manpower are important. The stakes must be driven and nailed. They are placed in the gutter to be concreted. Typically a single pour is used and timely removal of the stakes is important. Too early and the face of the curb sags. Too late and removal is tougher and the filing of the holes and the finish of the surfaces more difficult. The cross members extend across the top of the curb formed and are measured and nailed to the top edges of the opposing boards. The upper edge of the boards are used to set the level of the concrete and the concrete comes up to the bottom of the cross members. To finish the surface under the cross members, the members need to be removed before the surface becomes too hard.
3. Statement of the Objects
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a hanger for constructing concrete curbs more economically, largely through labor savings.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the invention and the accompanying drawings.